


Wow

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [80]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Echolalia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Peridot and echolalia.





	Wow

“Hey, P-dot, I was chatting to Steven earlier and he said autistic people often do this thing called echo-a-li-a, where they repeat things other people said, and cos Steven said you’re, like, the gem version of autistic, I thought the word suits some of the things you do perfectly,” Amethyst babbles, flopping down beside Peridot.

Peridot looks up from her stim toy (Steven gave it to her) and studies Amethyst, mumbling, “You know, that makes a lot of sense – wow, thanks.”

And when they both realise she just used echolalia, they both smile and Peridot laughs.


End file.
